


From Afar

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, jonty, these kids tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper being cute and in love but being too scared to admit it</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

"Hey Monty guess what." Jasper greeted Monty, slamming his locked shut while Monty was still trying to get his books out.

"Dude you could have trapped my fingers!" Monty's words died out as Jasper covered his mouth with his palm.

"Irrelevant." Jasper replied, removing his hand from Monty's mouth when he realised his friend was going to listen to him. Monty found himself missing the soft feel of Jaspers fingertips. "Octavia got us all invited to a party at The Drop Ship."

Monty's jaw dropped in shock. The Drop Ship always had huge parties but it was invite only. They had all given up hope of trying to get in after Raven and Clarke had tried and failed to flirt with the bouncer. 

"How the hell has she got us invited?!" Monty asked, the shock still evident in his expression. Jasper laughed and threw his arm around Monty's shoulders as they walked to their cars.

"She knows this guy called Lincoln who works there." Jasper said, his voice falling to a whisper as he spotted Bellamy coming towards them. "But Bellamy doesn't know so shh. As far a he knows we got us invited." 

"How the hell did we get us invited?" Monty asked but Jasper didn't get time to answer before Bellamy was stood in front of them. 

"Hey guys are you excited for tonight?" Bellamy asked. Monty didn't trust himself to speak so he just nodded enthusiastically. He wasn't good and lying and there was no way he could lie about getting them into one of the biggest parties. "Jasper I bet you can't wait to see that girl again." 

Bellamy's wink caused Monty's stomach to sink. What girl? Jasper saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly cleared it up.

"Yea the girl who I met and got us invited to the party." Jasper said, making direct eye contact with Monty. It suddenly dawned on Monty that this was their cover story. "You remember her friend don't you Monty." 

"Yea she was cute." Monty replied quietly, going along with Jasper lie. It hurt that his friend didn't even realise he wasn't interest in girls. Monty had always avoided Jaspers questions when he would ask who Monty liked. Even if Monty admitted his feeling for Jasper, he knew Jasper could never feel the same. Jasper hadn't really dated anyone but Monty knew all of Jaspers crushes were girls.

"Well you two will defiantly have fun tonight." Bellamy laughed as he said goodbye and walked off in the direction of his car. 

Monty and Jasper made their way out of college and were at Jaspers car before he spoke. 

"Monty your coming back to mine to get ready right?" Jasper asked, already knowing the answer. They always went back to one of their houses as they only lived opposite each other. That was also the reason they went in the same car.

Monty nodded as they drove off to get ready.

 

"Jas does this look okay?" Monty asked, his voice clearly nervous. He borrowed one of Jaspers jumpers. He wasn't used to dressing nice, he usually just wore his blue jeans and a t-shirt. However, tonight they had to make an effort. He swapped his blue jeans for black jeans and his t-shirt for a blue jumper. Jasper stopped looking through his draws for a shirt and turned around to face Monty. 

"Wow Monty you look cute." Jasper replied, his eyes wide. Monty's heart skipped a beat at Jasper comment and in that moment all he wanted to do was kiss his best friend. Jasper quickly snapped out of his trance and laughed. "I mean it looks nice." 

Monty's smile dropped and he had to turn away to hide his face. He mumbled a small thanks before laying down on Jaspers bed. He knew he shouldn't but he watched as Jasper found a shirt and took his other one off. Jasper had always been talk and gangly but Monty loved that about him. To distract himself he picked up his phone.

"Jas it's time to go hurry up." 

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Octavia spotted them from inside and dragged them past security. The music was pounding and they could barely see anything in the pitch black. 

Even though the darkness, Monty could still see the huge grin on Jaspers face as he glanced around. Monty knew Jasper had always wanted to come here and was happy that he finally got to.

"Guys come here were going to play a game." Clarke called out to them from a corner of the room. The group were all sat on bean bags around a table. Jasper sat down next to Maya who called out for him and Monty sat down next to Murphy and Octavia.

Monty watched as Maya laughed over enthusiastically at something Jasper said. Maya's hand rested on Jaspers arm and Monty felt his heart sink. Octavia reached over and squeezed his hand comfortingly. Octavia found out about Monty's crush a few years ago. She had promised to keep it a secret but always tried to push him to tell Jasper. 

"Okay squad." Bellamy started, catching the groups attention. "We're playing truth or dare." 

There was a couple of groans and some whoops at the idea. Monty knew the childish game wouldn't go down well. They played most of the night and gradually everyone became more enthusiastic. Murphy had been dared to find someone in the bar and get them to dance on the table with him. Octavia had been dared to kiss Lincoln which she did willingly and Bellamy said she had a lot of explaining to do. Jasper had been dared to kiss Maya which made Monty's hands form fists. 

Raven was just finishing her dare where Bellamy had dared her to pick up someone in the bar. She found a guy called wick and they were actually getting on pretty well and he had joined in their game. It was now Monty's turn to be dared and he felt his palms sweat in fear.

"Monty I dare you.." Raven looked around the group for a good dare before her eyes settled on Jasper. "to kiss Jasper." 

Monty felt as if the world had stopped spinning. He couldn't do this. He had tried his hardest to hide his feeling for Jasper. How could he kiss him in front of everyone without them realising. Monty was the same fear in his eyes mirrored in Jaspers. He had to get out of here.

"I-I have t-to go." He stuttered as he got up from his chair. Octavia called out after him but he pushed through the crowd. The cold air outside was a welcome distraction and helped clear his head. He ran home without looking back.

 

Monty was laid on the sofa watching a film when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't really want to speak to anyone right now so he ignored it. Ten minutes later he could still hear shuffling outside his door. He sighed, giving in and deciding to tell the person to go away. It was probably just Octavia worrying about him.

He shuffled to the door with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He cautiously opened the door and jumped when he saw who it was. 

"Jasper what do you-" Monty didn't even get to finish his sentence before Jaspers lips connected with his. For a moment Monty was taken back but when he realised what was happening, he kissed Jasper back. They moved backwards and Jasper kicked the door closed. 

Jasper pulled away from him and Monty felt himself whine at the loss of contact. 

"Why did you run Monty?" Jasper asked, their foreheads resting against the others. Monty inhaled, trying to find the best way to phrase his words. In the end he gave up, 

"Why are you here Jasper?" Monty asked, worried that his friend was only doing this as a joke. Monty couldn't bare the pain of that and tried to pull away from Jaspers tight hold on his waist but Jasper just held on tighter. 

"Because Monty Green..." Jasper began, a wide smile covering his face and making Monty's heart flutter. "You ran away and it was left to me to follow you seeing as I'm in love with you." 

Monty's smile grew. Jasper was in love with him. Jasper was fucking in love with him. "God I love you too Jasper Jordan." Monty replied before he found Jaspers lips again. It was only a quick kiss before Monty was pulling away. He grinned at Jasper who looked confused before he grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. They crashed into Monty's room and fell onto his bed. Jasper landed onto of Monty and they both laughed at their clumsiness. 

Monty flipped them both over so he was straddling Jasper. He felt the evident bulge in his best friends pants as he lent down to kiss him. Monty gently tugged on Jaspers bottom lip which caused Jasper to gasp in pleasure. Jaspers hands tugged on Monty's shirt and they broke the kiss to lift it over his head. Monty took this time to remove Jaspers shirt. He had only ever been able to appreciate Jaspers body with sideways glances so this was a nice change. He trailed kisses from Jaspers neck down to his chest. Jaspers moans increased, going straight to Monty's growing erection. Jaspers hips bucked impatiently and Monty gasped at the suddenly pleasure. His hips continued to grind against Jaspers as he feathered kisses down his chest.

"Monty please." Jasper begged. And the reality of the situation dawned on Monty. He moved towards Jaspers crotch, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Monty pulled down Jaspers jeans. He swallowed, he had never done anything like this before. Jasper must have sen the fear on his face because he pulled Monty back up to his face. 

"Monty you don't have to do this." Jasper offered but before Monty could answer a voice rose up from his parents room.

"It's 12 am can you two maybe pause and carry on tomorrow when were not within ear shot?" Monty's dad asked with a laugh. 

Jasper groaned and turned on his side in embarrasment. He turned around to see Monty laying on his back, tears streaming down his face with laughter. Even though his best friends parents had just caught them about to have sex and Jasper was embarrassed, he couldn't help but laugh. He rolled over so he was laid next to Monty and turned to face him, an arm outstretched for Monty to rest on. Monty kicked his jeans off and settled into Jaspers arm, his laugher gradually dying down.

"My parents around out tomorrow after school." Monty offered up, his eyes closing as he realised how tired he actually was. He felt Jaspers other arm rest across his chest, pulling Monty closer towards him. 

"It's a date." Jasper replied, excited to carry on what they had tried to do earlier. He kissed Monty's forehead before he tried to sleep, both of them looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
